The present invention relates to vehicles such as golf cars and utility vehicles and, more particularly, to dash assemblies for such vehicles.
Vehicles such as golf cars, utility vehicles, or the like typically include rear mounted engines or motors such that space is available forwardly of the passenger compartments. As such, these vehicles often include shell-like brow members mounted to front ends of the vehicle bodies so as to provide storage cavities and access openings into the cavities. In some vehicles, a dashboard may be provided to enclose or obstruct the access opening into the storage cavity. The dashboard may also provide mounting surfaces for various components of the vehicle.